Love Like This
by WookieCookie
Summary: Short Stories base on Korean songs. Chapter VI: Yuki kindly made two love potions for Aido, but he lost them! So she sent Zero to look for them. Un-betaed
1. That Man Opposed

_The guy you like is the worst guy I've seen ever._

Ichiru grumbled, crossing his arms with pouty lips marred his handsome face. Each day, he had been asking himself the same thing repeatedly. Was it wrong to love your own brother more than you should? Because Ichiru's kind of love toward his twin brother, it was _that_ kind of love, it wasn't anything close to a family love.

Well, maybe little bit.

He still couldn't help his feeling. Honestly, he'd tried to wipe it away so it would be easier to look at Zero, to hold him freely because he knew it'd be only out of family love. But no! His annoying and confused heart lusted over his brother. He wanted to embrace Zero like he was his lover, he wanted to kiss Zero...like...like...

Ichiru slammed his head onto the table in their living room. A hard knock, but not hard enough to leave red bruises. He didn't have to worry about telling his unreciprocated feeling to Zero. He knew Zero wouldn't return it because firstly - Zero would tell him they were brothers, twins at that and he couldn't see him more than as a little brother...secondly - because his _stupid_, oblivious older twin was madly in love with Kuran Kaname.

_Psssh_. Ichiru rolled his eyes. It always Kuran this, Kuran that. Ichiru had to wonder sometimes if that Kuran liked his brother the same way like Zero did. Probably not, Kuran had his eyes only for that Cross girl.

Not that Ichiru cared anyway.

But the truth was he did. Even though knowing all of these, knowing that Zero would get hurt if he kept chasing after that Kuran guy, he couldn't bring himself to tell Zero about it.

_Because __I thought __you'd hurt, I couldn't say anything. If you like it, then I'll like it too._

"I love Zero..." Ichiru mumbled under his breath. It turned to gasp when he felt familiar arms sneaked around his neck from over the sofa.

"And I love you too Ichiru." Zero hugged his brother closer. "Have you been sitting here the whole day?" he arched a brow at his brother. Ichiru was being quite lately.

The younger Kiryu shook his head and smiled at his brother. Of course he loved him, but Zero's love was different from his love. Zero's love was gentle and caring, a brother's love.

He lifted his face to meet Zero's concerned gaze. His brother flicked his forehead and he didn't even notice it. He was too deep in his own world.

"Ichiru, what's wrong?" Zero sat next to him on the empty space of the couch - his hands on his laps, his eyes on Ichiru's blank expression.

"It's nothing."

"Liar." Ichiru was a bit confused when he felt soft hands cupped his cheeks, forcing him to meet Zero's affectionate velvet orbs. "Sometimes, I don't understand what's playing inside your mind. I wish for nothing else but Ichiru's happiness. And right now you're being a little gloomy." Zero pouted and removed his hands. To Ichiru, this action was considered cute.

"Zero..." _I..._

"I confessed to Kaname." Zero smiled sadly at his twin, and Ichiru understood the meaning behind that smile. Kaname had hurt him with just a simple '_no'_.

"Kaname said he loves someone else."

_I oppose that man._

"But he still wants to be friends with me."

_He's not the one._

"And he-...Ichiru?" Zero stood up and followed his brother whilst the younger twin suddenly ran toward the kitchen. He watched as Ichiru opened the steel refrigerator and took out an ice.

"I may not be good enough." Ichiru winced at the cold object in his palm. He walked slowly to Zero's side and grabbed his brother's hand. "But I'm the complete opposite of him." Zero was confused at first, but he decided to stay quiet when Ichiru bent on his knee, yes, on his knee and slid the ice into his finger.

"Fall in love with me."

Zero didn't know what to say after Ichiru said those words, he didn't even know how to react to it. All he could do was to blush and hid his face behind his silver strands.

Weird...he blushed.

"But...I already love you. We're brothers." Zero titled his head.

Ichiru laughed, he still had a long way to go.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Requested by Irmina**


	2. 0330

_I__can't sleep at all at night._

Zero tossed and turned in his bed for about thirty minutes before looking at his window. Silently, he wondered if he was turning into an insomniac. It was a new word that he learned from Kaname. He couldn't pronounce it properly, but the older male said it was a word for people who couldn't sleep well.

He sighed and glanced briefly at his clock, "3:30 am." The silverette groaned and put his head into his pillow trying to sleep. The rain wasn't really helping him fall asleep; his brother, Ichiru, said it worked like a charm, but for him it didn't. Rain reminded him of tears.

Zero yelped at the thunder that boomed outside: that loud noise wasn't helping him either. He wondered what Kaname was doing right now; he hadn't seen the brunette ever since they got into a fight.

_Why did we fight?_

I keep thinking about you; I miss you Kaname.

Zero opened his bedroom door and peeked outside, just to see if the coast was clear and his parents weren't up to scold him. He smiled when he noticed his parents sleeping soundly in their king sized bed and tiptoed to the stairs.

After arriving successfully to the bookshelf with all his pictures of Kaname were –without having to turn on the lights- he grinned proudly to himself. He didn't even bump into anything or break something expensive!

He sighed in relief and felt around for his small, handy flashlight. Once he found it, Zero went on the tips of his toes again, reaching for the album on one of the higher shelves –his most recent album. It was from a few weeks before they fought with each other.

The young ten-year-old boy flipped the pages of the album and smiled. He really did miss hanging out with Kaname. He brought the album to his chest and sat on the window bench; resting his head on the window pane, "Kana-nii, I really can't sleep."

Zero spotted a bright star that peeked from over the dark looming storm clouds and shut his eyes tightly, "Little star, I hope Kaname and I can make up and be friends again tomorrow!"

**xox**

The next day, Zero stuffed a whole bunch of stuff into his backpack and rushed off to school early. He wanted to make up with Kaname with or without the star's "magic". He just had to become friends with Kaname again! He would definitely tell him sorry even though it wasn't his fault! Well, maybe it was his fault.

"Good bye mom! Bye dad!" Zero shouted and flew out the door before they answered. His parents weren't going to answer him anyways, so why wait hoping for one?

Kaname was the first one to fully acknowledge him. Zero just _had_ to do something nice for him back. He just had to! So today, he had something planned for the older boy: something very special.

Zero giggled happily again, "Kaname's going to be my friend again today!" He said excitedly to himself.

As he arrived at the school, he spotted his friend standing at the gate –most likely waiting for Takuma. Zero kinda liked him, even though they had only met each other once. He was friendly and all smiles, but Kaname _always_ paid attention to just Takuma when he was around. It frustrated him.

So, he'd have to get Kaname before Takuma got here and that's just what he'd do.

"K-…Kaname!" Zero shouted.

Kaname turned his head toward him and Zero smiled, thinking that the wine eyed boy was walking to him, but the brunette brushed passed him and over to Takuma. The lilac eyed boy pouted and glared at Takuma before shaking his head. He shouldn't be mad at Takuma! He didn't do anything wrong!

Zero ran into the school and grabbed a piece of paper along with a red crayon.

_Meet me at the back of the school today._

-Zero

He wondered if he should make his handwriting nicer, but decided against it when he remembered that Kaname liked his "normal" writing. Quickly, before the bell would ring and _everyone_came into the school, Zero snuck into Kaname's classroom, putting the note inside his desk.

The young Kiryu rushed out of the classroom just before the bell rang.

He would definitely come. Kaname would never refuse.

**xox**

Kaname Kuran sighed for the one billionth time as he stared at the paper with red words. He had actually already returned home, thinking that Zero would probably have gone back home by now. The boy was smart; he wouldn't have stayed at the school for two whole hours right?

He crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trash bin; maybe he was being too stubborn. Maybe he should have gone to see him. You love him! Go back; what if he's hurt? Even if you did get into a fight, it's been a long time since then! You're friends aren't you? Kaname's conscience shouted at him as he brought out his homework.

_Knock Knock_

"Kaname, Zero-chan's parents said that he didn't come home yet. Do you know where he went?"

The fourteen-year-old boy stood up quickly from his desk and ran past his mother; ignoring the shouts of, "Kaname! Where are you going?"

Kaname ran quickly through the bushes; it was a shortcut from his house to the school. There was no doubt that he would be all dirty once he got out though. He could_feel_the leaves and branches sticking to him.

After about roughly ten minutes of running, he emerged at the back of the school where Zero wanted to meet him.

"Zero?" Kaname called, "Zero are you still here?"

But all that he was met with was silence.

"Zero!" He shouted louder, sounding a lot more desperate.

"Kana-nii?"

Kaname gasped and turned around, meeting round lilac eyes. "There you are." He breathed a sigh of relief, "Zero come on; let's get you back. Your mother is worried about you."

"Wait!" Zero smiled, "I want to show you something first!"

"…" Kaname smiled at Zero's puppy eyes, unable to resist them, "Alright, but be quick okay?"

"Okay!" Zero pulled Kaname towards the spot and pointed to the ground. On the grass was a bunch of flowers, rocks, and knick-knacks that made words.

_Dear Kana-nii,_

_I'm sorry! Can we be friends again?_

"Can we Kana-nii? I miss playing the piano with you and playing with you! I miss eating your nice food, your doggy, and you helping me with my homework! My daddy isn't as smart as he says he is." Zero paused when Kaname didn't seem too impressed.

"Kana-nii! I miss you _this_ much!" Zero said as he made a huge half circle with his arms.

Kaname chuckled at Zero's cuteness and hugged him, "Yes Zero, I'm sorry, and I missed you too."

"It's alright!...You did?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, _really?_"

"Zero."

Zero giggled and pulled Kaname back up the path he came from. "Let's go back home and eat stuff!"

"Strawberries?"

"Yum! I love you Kana-nii!"

"Me too." _Maybe a little more than you know._

**xox  
><strong> 

**Written by Cookie**

**Story for Vampiie the loner chick**


	3. One For Me

"Zero." Kaname gripped the hunter's wrist and spun him round so they were face to face. He expected to find an angry Zero or some nasty curse the prefect usually thrown at him, he'd never expect Zero to twirl his gaze away, looking at anywhere but him. Not to mention he bit his lower lip as if he was afraid of what he might say if he opened his mouth.

Kaname did what he always did to the obstinate hunter; he bent down and kissed the hunter in the cheek. Zero didn't response or move, he didn't say he hated it either.

The only thing the hunter did was to blush furiously and shoved the pureblood away. Not even once, the hunter dared to look at Kaname in the eyes - because if he did look at the annoying pureblood in the eyes - then he'd to face the reality. The reality that saying 'I am in love with my own enemy'.

Behind him, without Zero knowing it, the president of the night class smiled to himself.

-o-

Kaname was devastated at the sight of his beloved hunter. There he was, sitting under the large willow tree with his head on his knees, his sobs muffled by the birds chirping ever so freely and no matter how many times the auburn-haired vampire tried to go near the hunter, to tell him it would be okay - he just couldn't.

He was afraid of Zero's rejection because who was he in his eyes? For all he knew, Zero maybe could only look at him as his enemy and nothing more than that. He couldn't help but to notice Zero would always cry alone, not even asking for comfort from anymore. But what was the reason of him, shedding his tears in the first place?

"Forget it." Kaname shook his head, Zero could shoot him or kill or maybe tell him to go away. For now, Kaname just wanted to be the one who could lend his shoulder to his Zero. So he walked toward him. Slowly and patiently, until he stood next to him and without asking for permission, Kaname sat next to Zero.

Kiryu didn't say anything, he just hid his face deeper in his knees. And like always, Kaname did what he did best, he captured Zero's chin and lifted his face, giving an excess for the vampire to spare a gentle kiss to Zero's forehead. To Kuran Kaname, if he wasn't the one for Kiryu Zero, then he didn't mind, but if anyone dared to harm the hunter, dared to shed even a single tear from his precious lilac jewel - they'd have to face the pureblood's wrath.

Kaname blinked when Zero blushed and turned his head away. _Cute._ He cackled.

At the end of the day, he finally learnt from Yuki today was the day Zero lost his twin brother.

-o-

"It's a really good thing if you fall in love with someone, but the real happiness is if the person you love returns your feeling." Yuki smiled at Kaname, hoping the pureblood would understand what she was trying to tell him. And Kaname did, he smiled tenderly as he looked at Zero's sleeping form on the couch.

The pink blanket with white frill around it covered the boy's lithe frame. Zero looked so helpless and adorable like that, letting his guard down. Kaname rose from his seat and thanked Yuki for the meal. He saw Kaien danced in the kitchen, worshipping the moving squid in the kettle. It made Kaname chortle, but not too loud. He didn't want to wake his treasure from his slumber.

"Good night, Zero." Kaname kissed Zero's forehead, leaning down to swarm the boy's eyelids, cheeks, nose, chin with butterfly kisses. He drew back and watched the hunter's rosy lips, he wondered how it felt if he could kiss those supple lips.

'_I want to be __by your side forever.'_

With on last gentle peck to the back of Zero's knuckle, Kaname left the house and waved at Yuki, watching the girl giggled at his affection toward the ex-human. After he heard a small creak from the door, Zero opened his eyes as his face hued with red blush.

He was faking his sleep the whole time.

-o-

"You shouldn't have done that." Sayori calmly told her friend, books firmly wedged between her chest and her hands.

"Why not? I think Zero likes it."

"No, Kuran-senpai likes it. Kiryu doesn't, at least not yet." Yori beamed at her friend.

Yuki grinned remembering the event that happened a few hours ago.

It was in front of the students where Yuki _accidentally_ pushed Zero when she saw the pureblood was getting near to the hunter. It resulted with Zero stumbled down and Kaname didn't' hesitate to save his beloved hunter from the fall, and in the end, both of them fell down on the floor with a sealed kiss.

Yuki hadn't expected that, but it worked as well. Zero really needed to know his own feelings. She couldn't forget it. The way Zero blushed, it reached his ears and his eyes were wide as it could be, his mouth trembled after he pulled away from the pureblood. The kiss was short, but Yuki knew the pureblood enjoyed it. Zero was just in denial when he said it was _disgustingly wet_.

"Don't you think Kiryu should blush more? He looks cute, like a little kitten."

Yuki laughed, "That's what Kaname said too."

The next day after that, Zero came to Yuki _- blushing and shuttering_ - asking her why his heart was beating so fast whenever the pureblood touched or smiled at him.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie.**


	4. Bo Peep Bo Peep

"_Kuran-senpai." _Zero purred, crawling toward the pureblood and without any restraint, he sat on Kaname's laps with ease. The hunter didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the shocked vampire's neck, nuzzling his face to Kaname's chest.

It led to a very, _very_, stun pureblood. He looked at Zero and studied his feline feature. Zero had a pair of white milky cat ears with creamy fluffy tail swayed side by side behind him, showing that the kitty was actually in a mood to play with Kaname.

_But... _

Kaname blinked, twice, thrice and then shifted his head to his fellow friends standing in the midst of his room. He didn't bother to push Zero away from his laps, instead he drew the purring kitty closer to his chest.

"Takuma-"

"It was Aido!" Takuma cried and fell on his knees, crying and weeping like a child would.

"What? Excuse me? It was Shiki's idea!" The blonde vampire tried to defend himself. It wasn't his fault at all. Nope. It wasn't his even when he was the one who gave Zero _that_ syrup. Besides, he wasn't planning to be punished by his beloved Kaname-sama today.

Shiki narrowed his eyes, looking at the still crying Takuma on the floor before he turned to glare at the womanizer bastard. "I merely, gave you the bottle because Takuma asked me to. I've never expected you to give it to the prefect, moron." Shiki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to his chest.

All this pointless discussion started to annoy him. well, -_ Shiki pretended to cough in his fist _ - so what if he, Aido, Takuma and Kain had accidentally turned Zero into a kitten. It was not like they meant to do it on purpose anyway.

Kaname was just worried too much when he found out his sweet hunter changed into a very seductive cat and summoned them to his room immediately after their leader found out they were the reason for this mess.

"Look on the bright side, at least Kiryu doesn't have any intention to kill you for the moment." Kain scratched the back of his head.

"Akatsuki, you bastard! Kaname-sama wants to have Zero in his bed with style!" Aido raised his fist to his cousin's face. However, it didn't make Kaname feel better, it made the pureblood twitch.

"How did this happen?" Kaname questioned, sighing as he continued to pat and stroke Zero's ears. The kitty mewled in pleasure. _"Mewww."_ Zero bent forward, boldly licking across Kaname's lips.

"Zero..." the auburn-haired vampire pushed Zero away, gently. "Don't...don't seduce me..." he closed his eyes with his hands.

"_Kuran-senpai,_ don't you want to play with _me_?"

"..." Yeah_,_ Kaname was getting hard down there. Zero's body was just too lewd from him to handle. He lifted his head, throwing deadly glare to the vampires who made his Zero like this.

"I can explain." Takuma stood and laughed nervously. "You see. I was reading _this_ yaoi doujinshi and I saw _this_ page where the seme turned his uke into a cat after he forced him to drink _this_ weird liquor." Takuma took a deep sigh, "So I wanted to try it on Hanabusa and Akatsuki-"

"The hell?" Aido shrieked, lunging toward the vice president but was stopped by Kain.

"-but instead of them drinking it," He stared at Zero, observing the male prefect playing and biting Kaname's hair. "Aido thought it'd be funny if he gave it to Zero, without knowing the content in it." He bought that weird drink from the chairman, he said it worked like a charm. It did, but not like he expected it to be.

"Of course I gave it to him, Mr. Vice freak-sident!" Aido snarled, "I thought it was normal liquor!"

"Anyone can tell there was something wrong with that purple fluid." Shiki yawned, 'It was...purple after all. Dark purple. Use your brain next time, not just your nose." Kaname's cousin wiggled a brow at Hanabusa.

"You darn cocksucker!" This time Aido tried to attack Shiki, but was held back by his cousin - again.

Shiki's lips pursed into a grin after those words escaped Aido's mouth, "I suck only Takuma's-"

"Ahhh!" Ichijo tackled his lover to the ground, posing a peace sign to the pureblood.

"Why did Zero agree to drink it?" Kaname asked, rubbing the backside of the ex-human. Zero arched from the touch, making him bit Kaname's neck. Fortunately for the vampire, the bite wasn't too hard and deep. It wouldn't leave a mark.

"We forgot why." Akatsuki said. The others nodded in unison. It wasn't a lie, they did forget the reason why. Kaname arched a brow, "Very well then." He swallowed laboriously, there was no point to punish them anyway. It was after all, just an accident. He'd ask them about further details later. "All of you may leave."

"Yes." They bowed, hastily left the room. Takuma quickly closed the door between them. A devious look crept to his face.

"I bet all of my yaoi doujinshi that Zero will lose his virginity tonight."

"Tch, I bet on Akatsuki's briefs that the idiot will lose his virginity like...right now." Aido grinned, walking ahead, leaving his friends behind.

"My briefs?" Akatsuki's eyes widened.

**-o-**

"Zero..."

"Yup?" The kitty yawned, rubbing his eyes as he continued to cling to the older vampire.

"You still want to play?" Zero's ears perked up at the word 'play'. A smile graced his cute face and Zero nodded furiously. It seemed that - _whatever they gave Zero_ - it altered Zero's personality too. The boy was more playful, cheerful and _defenseless_.

Defenseless, Kaname liked that. That meant he had full authority to do whatever he wanted to his favorite kitten. "What do you want to play Zero?" Kaname licked the nape of Zero's neck. The cat shuddered a little bit but chose to ignore it.

"Strings, ball, mouse, stick!" Zero happily exclaimed.

"Of course, Zero. Chains, ball gag, vibrator, whip. I'll go get it." Kaname stood, winking at the confused kitty.

"Uhh...okay!"

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	5. Fiction

**Warning: This is my first time writing Kain x Aido. OOCness is expected. **

_I love you_  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

_…I love you._

**xox**

_**Knock Knock**_

Kain looked up from his paper and smiled faintly. He already knew who was at his door. It was his most beloved cousin.

"Kain!" Came a muffled voice from beyond the heavy oak door, "I know you're in there!"

Kain put his pen down and walked calmly over to the closed door, taking his time, "Aido, what did you need?" He asked when he finally opened the door.

Aido rolled his eyes, "Take your time will you?" He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

"We all know you weren't."

Kain sighed, "What did you need?"

"Kaname-sama picked you to go along with him for the meeting." Aido let out a disappointed and slightly annoyed sigh, "Why didn't he pick me?"

Kain stared at Aido for a few minutes. Kaname-sama, Kaname-sama, Kaname-sama! It was always about Kaname, but Kain wouldn't say anything to offend him. He wouldn't tell Aido that it was annoying. He wouldn't tell him that he…

He _wouldn't _tell him. He couldn't. Not yet.

"Kain? Are you there?"

"If you want to go," Kain stated calmly, "Then maybe you could ask."

Aido clucked his tongue and glared at the wall, "I _did_ ask."

"…He said no?"

"What do you think?" Aido snapped. "Hurry along now!" He hit his cousin on the back, pushing him out of the room. "You shouldn't make Kaname-sama wait!"

Kain stared back into his room. Hopefully Aido wouldn't look through his things; then again, it _was_ Aido, so he probably would. But going back into the room would look suspicious. He sighed, "I'm going; stop hitting me."

"Oh Kain, mind if I use your dictionary?"

"…Did you lose yours again?"

Aido shot a glare, "Don't you dare say anything. Hurry up and go!"

"Yes, yes."

Kain turned and walked down the hallway taking nonchalant strides. If you looked closely, you could see that he was walking a bit faster than he normally would. He turned to his left and climbed down the stairs where he saw Kaname and –surprisingly- Zero waiting. Kain raised an eyebrow at the prefect who noticed and glared at him.

"Now that we're all here," Zero said angrily, "Let's go and get this over with."

Kaname let a low chuckle out and followed Zero out the door, "Kain, we're going to leave you behind."

Kain blinked and started walking, "Yes, Kaname-sama."

He had forced out Kaname's name a little bit and hoped that the pureblood wouldn't notice. Aido was in love with this man. _This _man seemed to fancy the prefect. They were definitely getting along better. Kain clenched his fist tightly. Did Aido know about this? Why did his cousin have to fall in love with this man? Why couldn't he…be in love with him?

**xox**

_Aido smiled and took hold of Kain's hand. "Hurry up Kain! You're slow; we'll miss it!"_

_Kain gave a small smile back, "We're not going to miss much if we're only a few minutes late."_

_"I want to see the beginning of it though!"_

_They were going to the movies. It was a horror movie that Aido had constantly raved on about. Kain wasn't into movies much and would rather watch them from the comfort of his own home, but he would grant his cousin's wish. Aido wanted to go to the movies, so they would go to the movies._

_"Then we should hurry. We have five more minutes."_

_"What! That's not even enough time to buy popcorn and chocolate!" Aido glared, "You lied about having thirty minutes left!"_

_"I said we had thirty minutes left when you were still showering."_

_Aido facepalmed and puffed out his cheeks. The blond haired cutie then tightened his grip on Kain's hand and ran quickly._

_"Aido."_

_Said person ignored the taller male._

_"Aido!"_

_The blond stopped, though he still didn't answer Kain._

_Kain brushed his hand gently across Aido's cheek and wrapped his arm around the smaller male's waist. He breathed comfortingly down his neck and kissed the top of his head._

_"Hey…I lo-"_

**Click!**

"Aido are you still in here?" Kain's eyes widened when he saw Aido with his "secret book". Not that it was secret anymore. "Hey, you're not supposed to touch someone else's stuff."

Aido bit his lip and read one of the pages out loud, "_The two walked across a river of flowers, into a quiet place with no one around. Kain would-" _

"Stop, Aido."

_"-confess his love-" _

"Aido."

"_-to his most precious person-"_

"**Aido!" **

The blond flinched; he had never heard his cousin raise his voice that loudly before. "Me."

Kain looked away and said in a whisper that no human would be able to catch, "Just go Aido."

"Why?"

"You love Kaname-sama don't you?"

"I-I don't!" Aido exclaimed flushed.

"Then what's with that face?" Kain questioned.

Aido licked his finger and turned the pages of the leather back book rapidly until he reached the last. "You've written on every page except for the last; don't tell me it's not your writing; I've known you for years."

"…"

"What's going to be on this page?"

"_'The end'."_

Aido snapped the book shut and threw it in the fireplace, watching it burn to ashes.

"What are yo-"

"I don't want there to be an end."

"What-?"

Aido walked back to Kain glaring and kissed him softly on the lips, "There wasn't even a beginning."

Kain stared at his cousin dumbfounded.

"I never thought you'd be the jealous type."

"I love you Aido."

Aido grinned, "Yeah."

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**Requested by Clover1212**


	6. Better Together

**Pairing: Rido+Kaname x Zero  
><strong>  
>Yuki had the best plan ever –and it was for Aido. Well, the vampire wanted his cousin, Kain, to fall in love with him. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to do it. He tried <em>everything<em> but it seemed like Kain just didn't _get_ his _hints. _

Yes, his hints were…obvious. So, Aido went to Yuki to see if she knew anything. And Yuki, the-girl-who-loved-yaoi, told Aido that she had it _all_ under control! She did have it under control…for…five minutes.

"Oh darn it," Yuki huffed as she tore up her room, "Where did I put those love potions?"

The brunette girl had been smart this time around. She made two love potions just in case she messed up on one, and just in case she lost one. Yuki ended up losing _both_ and she _promised _Aido to give it to him today!

"My life sucks!" Yuki screamed. "How could I lose both?"

"Because you're a klutz and a loser," Zero mumbled from the doorway. "I am _not _cleaning your room again Yuki."

Yuki cried, "I wasn't going to ask you!"

"Right." Zero rolled his eyes and asked a bit reluctantly. "What are you looking for?"

"Two love potions!" Yuki informed him as she searched under her bed. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, "I got it! Ow!" She exclaimed when she accidentally hit her skull.

"Klutz," Zero commented.

"Oh be quiet Zero," Yuki brushed off her skirt and smiled sweetly at the lilac-eyed man, "Will you please help me find them?"

The Kiryu bit back a groan when Yuki fired her puppy eyes at him. How dare she use those! "…fine."

Yuki jumped and squealed, "Yay! I love you so much!"

Zero held up five fingers making Yuki tilt her head in confusion, "I get to stay in and sleep for five days."

"From prefect duties?"

"No. From _school_."

"Wh-what!"

Zero gave a small smirk and went off to search for the love potions, "Good luck convincing Cross."

Yuki collapsed onto her knees and whimpered, "I hate you sometimes Zero."

**xox**

"I give up." Zero sat himself on a bench, glaring at dirt, "I'm going stay in for two weeks from school for this!"

The silver-haired male had been searching for a good two hours; it was already five o'clock in the evening. He had searched the whole school _thoroughly_ and came up with nothing! He even searched the Day class dorms!

"Maybe someone drank them already…" Zero mumbled to himself. "How do love potions work again?"

Zero glanced at the Night Class dorms. That was the only place he didn't check, and he absolutely did _not_ want to go there. "If it's not there, I'm not going to school for two months, _and_ I'll ditch prefect duties for two weeks."

The 'angry' prefect cautiously –but confidently- approached the Night Class dorms, clutching his gun as he got closer. The vampires were probably still asleep –it was summer break- but it was better to be safe than sorry. Quickly, he searched the grounds to see if he could find any 'love potion-looking' bottles. He found nothing: just leaves, twigs, rocks, and several weird looking insects.

Zero sighed and looked at the doors leading inside the building. Going inside would be troublesome and annoying, but Yuki complaining would be just as much. He decided that taking on angry sleepy vampires would be much better than dealing with Yuki and barged in.

…Hey, he was fight-deprived okay?

He reached into his pocket, brought out bloody rose, and looked around for any vampires angry at his presence. There were no vampires. Zero raised an eyebrow and made his way toward the stairs; maybe most of them went home for vacation?

Silently, he wondered if Kuran was still here. Zero shook his head; what the hell was he thinking?

His eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him and quickly spun around, pointing Bloody Rose straight at the person's chest. "Kuran, what the _hell _are you doing here?"

Kaname smiled –_smiled_ Zero choked- and gently brought his hand on Zero's –the one that was holding the gun. The pureblood pointed the gun away and drew closer to the shorter male. "I could ask the same thing to you beautiful."

Zero spluttered and shot a deadpanned look at Kaname, "…if this is a joke Kuran, I'm not laughing."

Kaname chuckled and breathed hot air down Zero's neck, allowing him just enough time to take Bloody rose out of his fingers. "I'm not joking sweet-heart." He said in a husky voice as he gently brushed his lips against Kiryu's tattoo.

"Okay, seriously Kuran," Zero growled, "This isn't funny and it won't make for good blackmail. What. The hell. Are you. _Doing_?" He screamed when he felt Kaname's hand on his ass.

"Get your filthy hands off Kuran!" Zero jerked back from him and caught a glimpse of his eyes. _Oh crap…wait a minute…_"Don't tell me," The silver-haired male groaned, "_You_ drank the love potion?"

"The only love potion I'll be drinking is from your-"

Zero covered Kaname's mouth with both hands and glared, "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." _Oh my god, how the hell do I get him to act normal?_

"Wait, if you drank one love potion, who drank the other?"

The pureblood seemed to ignore his question as he licked the prefect's palm, effectively getting Zero to jerk his hands away from his mouth. Kaname pulled Zero into an embrace and nipped his earlobes, "Let's go to my bedroom; it's still early." He purred suggestively.

"No way," Zero growled and gasped when he felt another pair of arms embrace him from behind. "Who-"

"Back off nephew this one is mine," Rido purred and licked Zero's neck.

Kaname gently tilted his chin up and kissed him thoroughly, tongue and all, "I saw him first _Uncle_."

Zero bit his tongue and started struggling, but both males had a tight grip on him, making any movements nearly impossible. _Is my luck so little that these two just had to drink the love potion and see me first? I hate Yuki. I hate these two damn hot pureblood vampires. I also absolutely hate that their hands are going down my pants and that we're in a hallway where anyone can see us!_

And when the prefect accidentally let out a moan, the two purebloods silently agreed that sharing was the best choice and took him to the nearest room; the bathroom.

**xox**

Yuki peeked into Zero's room the next morning, "Zero? Did you find the love potions? Aido-senpai has been asking for it. Zero?"

And despite Zero's limbs hurting like there was no tomorrow, he managed to throw a pillow and it hit her face with a satisfying, "_poof_" indicating that the pillow had exploded, leaving only feathers and torn up fabric.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**Requested by Amaya Ishimoto**

**I hope this is okay!...I sincerely hope this is okay. **


End file.
